


Hot chocolate and cuddles solve everything

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Affectionate, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Daddy Loki, DaddyDom!Loki, Dominant Loki, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Kisses, Little Space, Loki - Freeform, Loki being sweet as, Loki!Dom, Nightmare, Tickling, baby girl - Freeform, bum pats, daddy dom, dd/lg, possessive, protective, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Loki's baby girl has a nightmare, Loki is there to soothe her.





	

Loki was roused from his sleep as the blankets were being flung around all over the place.

He sat up and turned on the bedside lamp as he looked round to his baby girl. She was thrashing around on the bed and speaking in her sleep.

‘No. Get away. Leave me alone.’ She said as she started groaning in fear and displeasure.

Loki didn’t like his baby girl being upset or stressed. So he moved beside her and gently started to shake her awake.

‘Wake up, little one. You’re having a nightmare.’ He said softly but firmly.

She shot upwards in bed, her forehead was sweaty and some of her hair was sticking to her face. She was breathing heavy and her eyes took a few seconds to focus on reality.

‘Shhh, darling. Easy. You had a nightmare.’ Loki soothed as he smoothed her hair out of her face and pulled her onto his lap.

‘It was horrible, Daddy.’ She squeaked out as she clung to Loki and buried her face against his neck.

‘You’re safe, I’ve got you. It was just a nightmare.’ Loki whispered as he held her tightly to him and stroked her hair soothingly.

He felt her start to relax in his arms and her breathing evened out as she started to feel better. One of his hands slid down to gently pat her bum. He knew that always helped to calm her.

‘How would you like some hot chocolate to help you get back to sleep, hmm little one?’ Loki asked as he looked down at her.

‘With mini marshmallows?’ She asked quietly.

Loki smiled and put his finger under her chin, tilting her face up so she was to make eye contact.

‘With marshmallows.’ Loki grinned.

He loved how his baby girl’s lips broke out into a large smile as she nodded excitedly.

‘Come on then, little one.’ Loki scooped her up against him as he got up from the bed and started to head downstairs with his baby girl in his arms.

She sat on the chair at the island in their kitchen and watched as Loki started to make her hot chocolate. She was a bit disappointed that he wasn’t completely naked, as he had put on a pair of black boxers to bed last night.

‘I was thinking that tomorrow… Well, today, we could go and see the Christmas lights being turned on. Take a look around the market. Maybe even go on the ice rink as well.’ Loki said as he got out the mini marshmallows.

‘Yes please, Daddy. That would be amazing.’ She said excitedly.

‘Because, you have been a very good girl recently, haven’t you?’ Loki smirked as he turned to face her with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands.

‘Yes, Daddy.’ She blushed and smiled innocently.

Loki chuckled as he walked round to her side of the island and reached up to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘Together for a year yet you still look so innocent… Even with all the naughty things we’ve done together.’ Loki purred, causing her body to turn to mush.

Loki sat down next to her and he patted his thigh. She eagerly slid off her own chair and jumped up onto his lap, with his help. He wrapped an arm firmly around her waist as they started to drink their hot chocolate.

‘Do we have to go back to sleep, Daddy?’

‘Of course. It’s only 3am.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Couldn’t we… Do _stuff_ instead.’ She said shyly as she wriggled in his lap.

‘Is my little girl feeling horny?’ Loki teased.

She nodded in response.

‘Hmm. You need your sleep, little one. Or you might fall on that pretty little bum of yours when we go ice skating. But if you behave tomorrow, we will have all the fun you want in the evening.’ He purred against her ear and moved his hand underneath her pyjama top and splayed his hand possessively across her tummy.

‘Then you could just rub it better.’ She said with a smile as she wriggled on his lap again.

Loki bit down on his lower lip. Her wriggling around wasn’t doing him any good as she was right on top of his cock which was starting to become very interested in what was going on.

‘Stop your wriggling, little girl. You’re making Daddies cock start to get aroused.’ He growled into her ear. ‘Or is that your intention, hmm?’ Loki chuckled and nuzzled his nose against her neck.

‘Maybeeeee.’ She said playfully.

‘Cheeky little minx you are.’ Loki said as he tickled her stomach, making her laugh and fall back against his chest.

‘Now come on, finish your drink and then get back to bed. You are far too awake for 3 in the morning.’ Loki said on a serious note as he stopped tickling her.

‘Yes, Daddy.’ She said in defeat as she finished off her hot chocolate.

Loki led her back upstairs and into bed with one last little protest, but he just gave her _the look_ and she backed down instantly. When they both got into bed, Loki pulled her tightly to him with her front against his chest. He had one hand around her upper back and the other was wrapped around her lower body so he was holding her bum in his large hand.

She loved it when he did that, it made her feel small and owned.

‘Who do you belong to, little one?’ Loki whispered as he kissed her forehead.

‘You, Daddy.’ She answered him with a smile.

‘And who loves you more than anything and anyone in the entire universe?’

‘You, Daddy.’ She said again with a yawn.

‘Good girl. Now get to sleep.’ He said softly, smiling to himself with their little speech they did before going to sleep every night.


End file.
